Twin Moons
by Mischief is Managed
Summary: What if Remus and Tonks hadn't died in the battle of Hogwarts? What if they survived and raised Teddy? What if they had had another child? What if this child had inherited her father's lycanthropy? This is her story. Slightly AU. Tonks and Remus survive.


The Burrow, December 23rd 2004, London England.

Tonks was pregnant. Tonks was pregnant. Tonks was pregnant! Why was Tonks pregnant, because his bloody wife convinced him that it would be safe. Since things turned out so well with Teddy. Of course they would. Remus had no doubts about that but this baby. He couldn't get the fear that it would happen to this one. It would be his fault. It was a fifty fifty chance and it would happen this time. He knew it.

Remus felt like running again. Like he had the last time Tonks told him that she was pregnant.

It was much worse the last time he thought. It was during the war for one thing, and Remus wasn't even sure that their marriage would work out or if they would even stay alive. He had run and been called a coward by those closest to him. It was because he was, even if he wasn't permanently he was at that time for sure. Remus vowed not to be a coward again not this time.

"What?" Remus muttered to himself, he was confused and trapped in his own thoughts. Not able to comprehend what those around him were saying. He looked around confused. He was at the Weasley's house since he came over to tell them the wonderful news. Even though Tonks was the one doing most of the talking.

"I said congratulations mate." His best friend's son and one of the most famous men in the history of magic, Harry Potter said. A large white smile was plastered on his face. Patting his friend on the back Harry walked over to the table where Molly was setting up for dinner. Remus didn't even mutter a word. He couldn't. He was still in shock. Every time he saw his wife's swollen it was like he was finding out all over again.

"That one's going to be big." Ronald Weasleys says holding the hand on his girlfriend a hem fiancee and eating a extremely massive chicken wing. He heard Tonks six inch purple heels tap against the floor as she walked in the room. He turned his eyes away. It was hard enough for him to think about the baby in his wife's belly seeing it was even worse. Remus Lupin wasn't the one for pregnancy.

I mean he loved Teddy and little babies once they were born. It was the whole pregnancy aspect that freaked him out. It always had and it always would. Escpecially when it was his children and his lycanthropy genes. Even though Luna Lovegood (who was invited to this party by God knows who) said that lycanthropy wasn't something you could inherit he just couldn't get the feeling out of his head.

He couldn't live with the guilt if the child was sick because of him. He didn't want to have another child and put it at the risk.

Then why did he and Tonks have another child you ask? It was all because of Teddy, their little red headed boy who was now five years old. Remus had always been scared that the lycanthropy would show up in him once he grew older and Tonks frankly was tired of his worrying. She made a bet with him, that Teddy wouldn't get it and if he didn't they would have another child. Remus had to have been drunk when he agreed but Tonks insisted he did (even showed him the memory to prove it) So once Teddy Lupin was five years old and lycanthropy free, Tonks before Remus could even admit defeat was pregnant and bigger than a 80 pound watermellon.

Sitting down at the table with the rest of the lot Remus didn't say a word, he only listened to Molly complain about how he and Tonks hadn't told anyone sooner. It was true Tonks was seven months pregnant now and they had just told everyone. No one was able to catch on either since they both went on a vacation to America for five months leaving Teddy in the care of his grandmother. They hadn't told anyone until late because of Tonks condition. When they were both fighting in the battle of Hogwarts, Dolohov fired a curse at Fred. Tonks ran in front of him saving his life but gaining a condition. A condition that made her very sick for a while. But Tonks was a survivor, and well survived. They hadn't told anyone because they weren't sure if Tonks would keep the baby. She had almost lost it twice on their vacation to America...

"Honestly Dora, I still don't understand why you didn't tell us sooner." Molly sighed placing more food in front of her youngest son and stared at Tonks currently purple hair. Tonks smiled at Teddy walking around on the floor pulling on everyone's pants legs before she answered.

"Molly, I told you why we didn't tell you sooner but- oh. Oh. OW!" Tonks piercing screams hung in the air as the ceramic plate she was holding shattered. Everyone just stood around not knowing what was going on. Remus's eyes were the size of balloons when he got up and ran over to her. Holding her side Tonk let out another blood curtailing scream as a puddle of wet liquid formed on the floor around her and on the chair that she was sitting. Tonks couldn't be going into labor. She wasn't due for months. Oh but with another scream everyone realized that the baby didn't want to wait another two months.

"Remus!" Her strangled voice got out "I've been having these pains for a day and didn't have the common sense to tell anyone . Ow! But I think that I need to tell you right now. This baby's coming Remus!"

As Hermione took a crying Teddy out of the room everyone apparated like nothing to St Mungos. They were going to deliver a baby.

"Push!" Remus yelled his face scrunched up while watching his wife in pain. Her wild eyes looked back at him and turned a fire red. He looked away. He didn't want to provoke his wife now.

"Okay, get ready to welcome your baby girl into the world Mr. and Mrs. Lupin" A nurse said crouching below Tonk's hospital bed and adjusting her blue mask. Another strangled cry came out from Tonks and it was met with the high cry of the baby.

Remus had been through this all before, he had a son that he loved but he couldn't help but feel the proud first time father feeling he had when Teddy was born. Smiling as the doctors snipped the umbilical cord and wiping their daughter off, Remus held his daughter for the first time. He smiled down at her, she was opening her mouth widely and screaming but he didn't care. This was his daughter and he couldn't be happier.

"Presley Booker." Tonks whispered taking the baby out of her husbands hands. Remus raised an eyebrow. What kind of name was Presley Booker? Looking at his smiling wife again he realized he could get used to the name.

Everything was peaceful until the healers ran into the room again. Pulling Presley away from Tonks her hair flamed red. The healers put the baby, their baby, in some chamber. Worried sick Remus couldn't form words. Luckily Tonks could.

"What are you doing?" She asked her tone harsher that Remus had ever heard it before. The nurse ignored her and directed her question at Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, do you have a history of lycanthropy?" She asked. A sickening feeling went though his stomach and he nodded yes. Tonks' face was drained expressionless. Remus couldn't speak.

"Why?" Tonks choked out.

"Because your daughter is infected with lycanthropy, and won't survive her first transformation."


End file.
